


Oddity

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: What if there was a male Soul Rider?





	Oddity

Jack felt really stupid as he stood in front of the huge rune stones (or whatever they were). Elizabeth had told him to go up to them and meditate. But what did that mean, exactly? Just think really hard? Clear his mind? Think about a lightning bolt while he looked- oh, hey, it lit up. A bright, neon pink.

“What the fuck?” said Jack. His horse snorted as if to say ‘language’. Jack ignored him. Instead, he moved on to the next rune stone- a moon. He thought about the moon and, yep, pink. It worked for the sun and star ones too. More than a little confused, Jack climbed back into the saddle and rode back down to Elizabeth’s pretty little cottage.

“Well, how did it go?” asked Elizabeth.

“They all lit up,” said Jack. Elizabeth looked startled.

“Really?” said Elizabeth.

“Did I fucking stutter?” said Jack. “Yes, they all lit up neon pink.”

“I’ll have to go and have a look at this,” said Elizabeth.

“Alright then, don’t believe me,” said Jack, though he felt the sting of her disbelief anyway. He waited by her cottage for her to return, though not because he wanted to. He wanted to run off and disappear from everyone, but his horse stood his ground and then began to turn in circles when he tried to dismount. With a sigh, Jack resigned himself to waiting. At last, Elizabeth appeared around the corner.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, but it’s just… you’re male,” said Elizabeth. “Usually it’s only females who become Soul Riders.”

“What, and boys aren’t special enough to be one?” said Jack. “That’s a bit unfair.”

“It is the way it always has been,” said Elizabeth. “The Soul Riders are female, and the Soul Steeds are male.”

“So I guess I can’t get into your little club, then,” said Jack. “Wonderful. I’ll let Alex know.” He turned to leave, but then Elizabeth stopped him.

“Wait,” said Elizabeth. “It’s the first time that a male, and an adult one at that, has activated the rune stones, but you did activate them.”

“And?” said Jack.

“And that means that you must be a Soul Rider,” said Elizabeth. “Tell me, have you managed to talk to your horse yet?”

“No,” said Jack. Elizabeth frowned.

“Strange,” said Elizabeth. “The others could speak to their horses as soon as they unlocked their powers. But have you managed to cast any spells yet?”

“No,” said Jack.

“Hmm,” Elizabeth mused. “It is most unusual. But I will speak with Fripp about this and see if he will allow you to sit in on a meeting.”

“Alright,” said Jack. “Let me know if I’m allowed to come.” Though he doubted it.

So he was surprised when he received a text message from Elizabeth asking him to come to her cottage.

“I managed to convince them,” said Elizabeth. “Now, just follow the road up behind my house and then ride the spiral path to the centre. That will open a portal to the place where the druids hold all their meetings.”

“Okay,” said Jack. This was very strange, but he decided that he’d go along with it. It might be interesting. And travelling through the portal certainly was interesting, as Jack felt himself being picked up and deposited in a strange new place. He expected his horse to be frightened, but he wasn’t. Instead, Stormhunter was very calm.

“Greetings, Jack,” said a little blue squirrel. Jack had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“So is this the oddity that you wished to discuss with us?” asked one of the druids. He looked like Avalon, but he didn’t sound like him.

“Yes,” said Elizabeth. “I believe that Jack is a Soul Rider. And not just a Soul Rider but the most powerful we’ve seen in centuries.”

“That’s impossible,” said another druid. “The Soul Riders have always been young girls.”

“Perhaps it is switched?” another suggested. “Is his horse a female?”

“No,” said Jack. “We’re both dudes.”

“Hmm. Interesting,” said another druid. That was Avalon, obviously. Jack hadn’t expected him to be here.

“But he can’t be a Soul Rider,” the second druid protested. “He’s a male. And an adult one at that.”

There was a lot of loud murmuring as the other druids agreed with him. Jack felt the Stone Ring spinning, and took a deep breath. Maybe Elizabeth was wrong. Maybe he wasn’t special. Maybe it had just been a fluke, or the rune stones were malfunctioning, or…

“QUIET!” Elizabeth yelled above the noise. “He activated all four rune stones.”

There was a gasp, and then shocked silence. Jack was aware that he was trembling, and he could hear harsh breathing. Slowly, he realised that it was him.

“Are you sure?” asked a druid.

“Are you calling our honourable Elizabeth Sunbeam a liar?” asked Avalon, his tone icy. Jack took deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. At least his horse wasn’t reacting to his fear.

“I saw it with my own eyes,” said Elizabeth. “We can repeat the process if you like.”

“That may be necessary,” said Fripp. “But only if there is a lack of trust among our druids.”

“It would be cruel to put Jack in the spotlight like that,” said Avalon. “And anyway, I saw it too.”

There was a murmur of agreement. Clearly, Avalon had more authority. Or he was more trustworthy. Jack was glad.

After the meeting, Jack hesitantly made his way back to Elizabeth’s cottage. He just wanted to get away.

“Well, that was certainly exciting,” said Elizabeth.

“For you, maybe,” said Jack. “It was humiliating!”

“But it’s such an interesting occurrence,” said Elizabeth. “We’ve never had a male Soul Rider before, and yet, here you are. I wouldn’t even believe it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.”

“Yeah, and I bet the others still don’t believe it,” said Jack. “Do they?” Elizabeth was silent. “Thought so.”

“It may take them some time to wrap their heads around the idea,” said Elizabeth. “But nevertheless, I offered to take over your training.”

“Only because you want to take notes and do tests,” said Jack. “I’m just your little science experiment, aren’t I?”

“Please, Jack, you must see that this is very important,” said Elizabeth.

“Save it,” said Jack, already wanting to be gone. For once, his horse agreed with him.

Doing tasks for the druids was interesting, especially when Jack managed to activate the fragment of Aideen’s Light. But, when he felt the rush of energy that the Light ignited in him, Elizabeth only got out her notebook and wrote down what was happening. Jack sighed and rode away to Scarecrow Hill. 

“Oh cool, you have Aideen’s Light,” said Alex when Jack rode up to her.

“What, you’re not gonna ask how it’s possible that a guy activated it?” asked Jack.

“Nope,” said Alex. “Souls have no gender, Jack. Why would they?”

“Then how come the druids seem to think so?” asked Jack.

“Because despite all their power, they’re still narrow-minded,” said Alex. “And stupid. I believe that if you have the right soul, you can be a Soul Rider. And that’s how you’re one.”

“You’re the only one who thinks so,” said Jack. “Well, the only one involved in the druids.”

“Linda thinks so too,” said Alex. “You are the first male Soul Rider but maybe Aideen or whatever is in charge of picking Soul Riders is just less picky now. So, do you wanna grab the golden apple, or will I?”

Jack was glad that at least someone didn’t question it. It was still three people against all of the druids, though. And probably the rest of the world. Just like everything else.


End file.
